His Rin
by aliendroid
Summary: Sesshomaru follows a familiar yet unknown scent, and comes upon a human female bathing in a hot spring. The woman pulls a sword, who is this human who dares point a blade at the mighty Sesshomaru-sama. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M, just in case**

**Sesshomaru follows a familiar yet unknown scent, and comes upon a human female bathing in a hot spring. The woman pulls a sword, who is this human who dares point a blade at the mighty Sesshomaru-sama. **

**I don't own InuYasha! **

**His Rin:**

Sesshomaru is heading towards a small village, the village that his younger half brother calls home, when a scent, carried on the wind, piques his interest. The scent is familiar in many ways, but different in others. Clean and smelling of a river, it reminds him of Rin, but it is a mature scent the scent of a woman.

Following the scent Sesshomaru comes to a hot spring. Standing just inside the tree line the dog demon watches as the silhouette of a woman bathes. The human woman is tall and thin, her long straight black hair reaching down past her bottom. Sesshomaru can't take his eyes away has the girl moves her hair and her back is exposed.

Then without warning the woman lunges out of the water grabs a blade Sesshomaru hadn't seen and points it in his direction, "Come out from where you are hiding." Came the woman's voice, it is musical and pure. "I have been trained in the sword by a true master, I will kill you."

Sesshomaru smirks at this and walks forward, the woman gasps and hides behind a tree upon seeing him. Sesshomaru stands confused by this reaction. "What is wrong human did you not say you will kill me?"

The woman looks out from behind the tree and says, "Sesshomaru-sama I did not know it was you. I am so sorry for threatening you." The woman has a slight blush to her cheeks and isn't making eye contact.

As Sesshomaru stares at the face of the woman she reminds him more and more of his Rin, the young human girl he had left in his brother's InuYasha, and his wife's Kagome's care. Her scent was nearly identical to Rin's as well. "Who are you woman?"

The woman looks up and this time makes eyes contact, tears form in the depths of her eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama, you don't remember me?" Turning around the woman grabs her priestess robes and runs off, leaving the scabbard for her sword behind.

Sesshomaru walks towards the discarded sheath and looks at it. What he sees shocks him. It is the very scabbard that he himself had given Rin, along with a sword. Picking up the wooden sheath he runs after the human woman. Catching up with her he grabs her and throws her against a nearby tree, "What have you done to Rin?" Sesshomaru's eyes are red, and his fangs have elongated.

Tears stream down the woman's face, "Cruel, you are too cruel Sesshomaru-sama. I know it has been several years, but to forget me." The tears streaming down her face continue and her sobs come in quick session of each. "To think you would forget, after such a short period for a demon," the woman's musical voice sounds broken.

Sesshomaru knows this scent, he knows this face, he knows this voice, and it finally hits him, "Rin?"

Rin looks up at the demon she has loved for nearly 10 years. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama it is me."

Sesshomaru removes his hand from Rin's throat and does something entirely unexpected, he hugs her. Since the time she had been dragged into Hell and his mother revived her Sesshomaru had known she was the most important thing in his life; and now looking at her fully grown and a woman he couldn't deny it anymore, he loved her. The feeling is overwhelming and all he can do is thank the gods that she is alive and here today.

Rin stands still while Sesshomaru embraces her, unsure of how to react. Sure he has touched her before but never a full on hug. Tentatively Rin puts her hands around Sesshomaru's back and returns the embrace. When he doesn't move away she takes it as a sign to tighten her grip. What Sesshomaru does next shocks Rin to her very core, but makes her heart soar, he kisses her. Slowly and passionately Sesshomaru kisses the human woman he cares for so much, Rin, his Rin.

They break apart and stare into each others' eyes, neither speaks words are not needed. Calls are heard coming from the hot spring, "Rin-cha, where did you go? Rin-chan!" Kagome is calling for Rin. Taking a deep breath Rin adjusts her clothes, which were put on hastily, takes the scabbard to her sword Sesshomaru hands her, straps it to her side, and place her sword in it.

"Coming Kagome-san," calls Rin. Rin then heads towards Kagome's voice, Sesshomaru following behind. Kagome sees them come out of the tree line together and she smiles at them both. For being the most powerful priestess alive Kagome is a kind and understanding woman, even towards demons.

"Welcome back Sesshomaru-niisan," Sesshomaru glares and his half brother's wife, and doesn't respond.

The three head towards the village. Arriving it is clear to Sesshomaru that Rin is in fact very popular with the human males of the village, "Don't worry she doesn't look at any of them," says InuYasha as he comes up from behind.

Jaken, who had come ahead of Sesshomaru as ordered, runs up to them, "Don't be insolent, half-breed. Sesshomaru-sama I tried to find Rin when I arrive honestly I did my lord."

Sesshomaru ignores the small green thing and continues to watch Rin interact with the villagers. He then speaks, "I will be taking Rin back now."

InuYasha looks at his brother but says nothing. Instead he leads the way to their house. The brothers sit and talk, and they come to the agreement that the choice will be Rin's. When Rin comes into the house with Kagome a little later the decision is placed before her, stay or go.

Looking at InuYasha and Kagome, then looking at Sesshomaru-sama her decision is easy, "I choose to go with my lord." InuYasha and Kagome exchange a knowing glance and Sesshomaru quietly lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

The next morning Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin head out. Several of Rin's things have been packed onto the back of Au-Un, with her in the saddle. They take to the skies, and leave the village behind. Rin will be beside Sesshomaru for the rest of her mortal life, and Sesshomaru will ensure she lives a long one.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well what do you all think, should I add on? Review and let me know stop here or continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I have decided to write "His Rin" while I write the other stories I am working on as well. So here is the next chapter!**

**Rated T, kissing nothing to explicit. **

**I do NOT own InuYasha **

Chapter 2: Something is After Rin

It has been 3 months since Rin left the human village and went away with Sesshomaru-sama. She is now truly happy. She is no longer confined within the rules of a village, and she can finally be with her Lord again. The only thing that is bothering Rin is that she is being injured constantly by something. Originally she thought it was just herself being clumsy but now she doesn't think so. Nearly every morning she wakes up with a new bruise or cut. So far she has been able to keep this from her Lord but she knows it won't last much longer, he will notice.

Getting out of the hot spring where she was bathing Rin looks down at her legs. Scrapes, cuts, and bruises are scattered on her legs and abdomen. This constant occurrence of new injuries is starting to scare Rin. She knows she hasn't fallen and yet she is constantly getting new bruises. She knows she has not been near thorn bushes yet she has many cuts and scratches. Rin can't understand this, and she is becoming frightened.

Sesshomaru is standing guard as Rin bathes. He doesn't need to see Rin to smell her fear. He knows she is afraid of something and he can tell her body has been continually injured recently. The only thing is he can't tell what is injuring his Rin. She is in pain and suffering constant torment but he can't do a thing about it, and it is starting to infuriate the dog demon.

He hears Rin get out of the hot spring and he can't help but look at her. Though her porcelain skin is marred by marks she is still breathtaking. Her long midnight black hair glistening with water and falling just below a small round butt. Her legs though bruised and scarped are long and shaped with lightly toned muscle. Her back is smooth, and her curves are perfect. Her stomach is flat with muscle underneath but not showing. Her round perk breasts that sit above her abdomen are just right for her body. Rin's neck is slender and Sesshomaru loves the junction behind her ear. Though Rin's body is an absolute work of sin, her face is that of an angel. Her lips are a light pink, and luscious. Rin's nose is still small and cute. It is her eyes though, large and a rich brown, that captivates everyone.

Sesshomaru pulls his eyes from the vision in front of him and then hears, splash and "Ouch". Sesshomaru turns around to see Rin holding her knee blooding running down her leg. He rushes to her side, "What happened?"

Rin looks up at Sesshomaru and quickly covers her body, but it is too late he has seen the damage up close. "I don't know I just fell. There was no stick or rock in the way, and I am sure my feet didn't get tangled." Rin's voice shakes as she speaks to her Lord.

Sesshomaru bends down, wets the corner of Rin's towel and wipes the blood from Rin's leg, cleaning the wound. Rin shivers under the administrations of her Lord. His long fingers brush up her leg following the trail of blood. Their eyes lock and time freezes. For what seems an eternity they stare into the other's eyes, their feelings being conveyed without words. Without breaking eye contact Sesshomaru leans in and closes the distance between them.

Their lips touch, feather lightly at first, but then grows with urgency. Since Rin has been back with Sesshomaru they haven't made love. Their kiss deepens and Sesshomaru leans Rin down, placing her back on the ground lightly. His hand moves from her knee now that it is clean and comes to the side of her face. Sesshomaru's hand cups behind Rin's head as he deepens the kiss again, this time his tongue sneaks into Rin's mouth. Rin reaches up and buries her hands in Sesshomaru's silver hair.

Time starts again when Jaken calls for Rin and Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru-sama, Rin, where did you go? Please don't leave me my lord." Pulling away from Rin's inviting body and lips Sesshomaru helps Rin to her feet. The reason they haven't been able to consummate their love is because Jaken has the devils timing. Sighing Rin gets dressed. Sesshomaru looks down at the human woman whom he loves so much.

Recognizing his stare she smiles up at him, "I am fine Sesshomaru-sama." Sesshomaru's hand reaches up and lightly strokes Rin's cheek. Before they can return to kissing Jaken enters the clearing.

"There you are my lord, Rin." Sesshomaru glares at the green imp. "Is something wrong my lord?" Jaken cowers in the face of his lord's wrath. Rin giggles causing Sesshomaru to look at her, the sound is pure magic calming him completely.

The trio head back to camp where Au-Un is waiting. That night the wind blows and puts the fire out. A blurred figure stands in the camp glaring down at the human woman who is now wrapped in Sesshomaru's arms.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**What is causing Rin injury? How can Sesshomaru keep his love safe? Review and I will post the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My finals are over; chapters will be loaded faster now!**

**This chapter is rated M for death scenes depicted. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: A Beautiful Warrior

Rin, Jaken, and Au-Un sit in a small clearing. Sesshomaru is not with them, he has gone off to ask questions of demons about what is happening to Rin. Rin is mixing herbs together from the half-demon Jinenji's garden. The herbs are for the bruises and cuts on Rin's body. The incidents are still occurring, but now they are getting worse. Yesterday while flying on Au-Un Rin was thrown from the saddle by an unforeseen force. _'If it hadn't been for Sesshomaru-sama I would have died_,' Rin contemplates as she mixes three herbs together to help heal bruises.

Two hours pass and Rin has finished with her task, and sets her tools aside. Jaken looks over from his place on Au-Un's back and says, "I see keeping you at the human village wasn't a complete waste of time after all."

Rin smiles at the small green imp, whom she is rather found of, "Of course Master Jaken. I learned quite a lot from Kaede-sama before her passing, and Kagome-sama has been nothing but wonderful. Then there was what I learned from InuYasha-sama, Miroku-sama, and Sango-sama. They all taught me so much," Rin's smile fades as two large Oni appear behind Jaken.

"Well, aren't you Sesshomaru's little imp," asks the red Oni.

"Hey look here Sesshomaru is taking a human woman along with him now," says the brown Oni.

Jaken grows angry at their insolent attitude, "How dare you speak of my lord in such a manner! Now be gone or I will have to rid the world of you!" The two Oni look at each other and start to laugh.

"You little imp are going to rid the world of us?" asks the brown Oni.

"Now that I would like to see," says the red Oni.

"Okay," the voice isn't Jaken's. It is a pure and magical voice, but cold and sharp. Rin stands and walks in between Jaken and the two Oni. "Then if you will not respect Master Jaken, I will be the one to end you." Rin draws her sword the light catching the blade casts a glow on her face.

Jaken stands transfixed in place. Rin's midnight hair is flowing around her face, her features set in determination. Jaken has never found another person other than Sesshomaru beautiful while fighting, until now. The woman standing before him is a warrior, a beautiful warrior.

The Oni's roar in outrage and charge Rin. As if her body is as light as air she slips between them turns, jumps, and with one fluid movement like running water removes the head of the red Oni. "Thump" the body of the Oni falls to the ground.

"Why you filthy HUMAN," the brown Oni yells in anger and charges Rin again.

This time Rin stands put, Jaken becoming scared, yells, "Run Rin!"

She doesn't. Instead she lifts her blade as purple and pink aura begins to envelop her. Jaken sees it all in slow motion. Rin brings her blade down pointing at the Oni and calls "Sakura Dragon Strike!" A flash of pink fire is seen erupting from Rin's blade, and cutting through the Oni.

The final Oni falls, and Jaken stands transfixed. His eyes can't leave Rin's figure. Never will Jaken see something so magnificent again.

"Master Jaken, Master Jaken are you alright?" Rin's voice reaches his ears and he realizes she is now in front of him, worry in her eyes.

Blinking and pulling himself out of his thoughts, "Yes Rin I am fine."

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru walks into the clearing. "Rin, you have done well," he praises as he walks past the two bodies stabbing each with Bakusaiga. "The sword Totosai made accepts you easily I see."

Rin smiles up at her lord, "Yes, and with InuYasha-sama, and Sango-sama's guidance I have been able to master it. But if you had never commissioned Totosai-dono for it I would never have had a piece of you with me all this time." Rin looks down at her blade '_Sakura_*' affectionately.

Sesshomaru gazes down at the woman who dared pull the same sword he had given her at him, and now he knows she was not bluffing she is in fact very skilled. As Sesshomaru is lost in his thoughts something unseen zips by and cuts a deep laceration into Rin's leg, "Ahnnn." Rin falls to the ground holding her leg, blooding flowing.

"RIN," Sesshomaru drawing Bakusaiga looks for the culprit, he sees no one, smells no one. Jaken rushes to Rin's side and starts to apply pressure to the wound.

"The herbs, Master Jaken hand them to me." Rin points to one of several pouches of herbs. Jaken does as ordered and hands Rin the herbs. He also hands her several bandages.

Sesshomaru puts Bakusaiga a way and kneels beside Rin, "I will do that." He takes the herbs and bandages from Rin and he himself cleans and dresses the wound. Guilt and anger flood him with each small sound that escapes Rin's sweet lips. After dressing the wound Sesshomaru lightly touches Rin's cheek and just as lightly kisses her. "I am taking you somewhere safe."

Sesshomaru picks Rin up, places Rin onto Au-Un, packs her things, and picking her up again careering her takes to the skies. After an hour of flying they come to a mountain, Sesshomaru lands on the mountain side, "He's late."

"No, dog I am here." A figure walks out of the trees and stands before the group.

"But you are…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Who has Sesshomaru brought Rin to? Review and find out!**

***Sakura as in cherry petals. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Rated T possibly M for violence and abduction**

**I do NOT own InuYasha, which includes Sesshomaru, and Rin.**

Chapter 4: Cherry Blossoms in the Wind

After an hour of flying they come to a mountain, Sesshomaru sets down in a clearing. Looking around Sesshomaru says, "He's late."

"No, dog I am here." A figure, shorter than Sesshomaru, walks out of the trees and stands before the group.

"But you are…" Rin looks closely at the demon standing before her, "Koga right?"

The leader of the wolf demon tribes, Koga, stands before Sesshomaru and Rin. His black hair tied in its customary pony tail, his brown trademark fur also present. The only difference is now Koga is wearing a necklace something Rin doesn't remember from the time he released his wolves on her village and she died for the first time.

"This is a favor for Kagome; there is no way I would allow this any other way." Koga stands with a proud stance as usual and his words show no respect.

"That was the agreement. You heard her request personally." Rin looks at her lord confused.

"What do you mean Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome-san's request?" Rin's question piques the wolf's interest.

Koga starts to snicker, "So you haven't even told her why she has been brought here. Honestly," scratching the back of his hand Koga walks towards Rin. "Look little lady because someone is after you, your guardian here, wants you in a safe place."

Rin's eyes widen at the implications in Koga's words, "But Sesshomaru-sama."

She looks at Sesshomaru who is looking down at her. The anger and sadness at being unable to protect her evident in his eyes, "It is well known by those who know me, that you where once attacked by this wolf's underlings." Koga growls at Sesshomaru's tone. Sesshomaru ignores him and goes on, "They would never expect me to leave you with him. This is the safest place for you. Please understand Rin I need you to be safe." Sesshomaru's eyes are filled with love and other emotions words cannot describe.

Rin, throwing caution aside, hugs Sesshomaru and initiates a kiss. Sesshomaru returns the embrace and kiss. Breaking apart Rin says, "Fine I will stay, but you have to come back for me. Promise me Sesshomaru," Rin intentionally drops the honorific.

Sesshomaru smiles at her boldness, Jaken starts to sputter, and Koga has turned to stone from shock. "I promise I will come back for you Rin. You are more important than my life." Leaning down again Sesshomaru captures Rin in a kiss for the ages. When they separate again Sesshomaru turns to Jaken, "You will stay and ensure she is taken care of Jaken."

Jaken snapping out of his state of sputtering shock answers, "Yes my lord, I will guarantee Rin is taken care of!"

Sesshomaru then turns to Koga, "Keep her safe, you don't want to suffer the consequences should anything happen to my Rin."

Koga smirks at the possessiveness in the dog's voice "Are all you dogs this possessive? Don't worry she will be safe, and don't worry none of my men will touch her, Ayame will see to that." Koga shudders a bit thinking about is wife.

Sesshomaru places Rin onto the back of Au-Un. He reaches a hand towards her face and strokes her cheek lightly. The message is clear; he will be back of her. Turning from Rin Sesshomaru rises into the sky and off in the direction where he hops he will find answers.

Rin watches her lord go with a sad and longing look. "Well not much I can do with this leg," Rin looks down at her bandaged leg.

"Correct and welcome Rin." A female wolf demon wearing red armor comes into the clearing. "Now how about we get you inside?" Ayame turns and glares and Koga for his thoughtlessness.

Rin smiles and allows herself, Au-Un, and Jaken to be directed towards the wolves den. The den is a large cave filled with demon wolves, and pups. Four of those pups run towards Ayame and Koga upon arrival shouting "Mommy, Daddy." Rin smiles at the scene.

"This way Rin," says Ayame.

"You will address my lady in the proper manner!" yells Jaken.

Rin and Ayame look down at the green imp and both start to laugh. "Master Jaken, Ayame is the female leader of this clan I think our positions are close enough that honorifics are not needed, right?"

Jaken sputters again but doesn't say more. Ayame shows Rin to a blanketed off section of the cave. "Kagome said you will need some privacy, so I had Ginta and Hakkaku put this up for you."

"Thank you Ayame." Rin sets to unpacking Au-Un when her leg gives out. "Ahn," Rin's moan of pain catches Ayame and Koga's attention.

Ayame rushes to Rin's side, "Please let me help. You are injured." Ayame calls several female demons over to help Rin with her few belongings. Then Ginta leads Au-Un outside where he can graze.

The night passes peacefully and without incident. It seems the one after Rin really doesn't know she is here. The first morning comes when Rin doesn't wake with a new injury. Feeling better after her rest she walks down to a small bathing area with a female wolf Ayame asked to guide her.

Rin un-straps her sword and removes her robes, and climbs in the chilly water. "Cold!" yelps Rin, but she sinks in to her neck and starts to swim around. Jaken stands watch with his back turned to her. Several of the packs female wolves, those without pups, are also standing watch over the tribe's guest.

A gust of wind blows across the mountain, "Where is she? Where did he hide that human?" A woman's voice is heard, carried on the wind. The gust of wind passes by the small pool and stills, a blurred figure of a woman stands in front of the swimming human, "Found you Rin."

Rin, Jaken, and the wolves all turn to see the one who had appeared without notice. Rin and Jaken's eyes go wide. "Impossible, you can't be here," says Rin. Even though she says this she still lunges for her sword. The wind picks up and throws her back into the water.

"Oh no you don't little girl. You should have listened to my warnings." The figure now hovers over Rin. "Dance of the Dragon!" calls the figure and Rin is picked up by a tornado.

"What have I done to upset you? Please tell me!" Rin tries to talk with the woman.

The figure glares at Rin, "You should have stayed in that village!"

"RIN!" Jaken calls as he runs towards his charge trapped in the swirling winds. "You are dead! Lord Sesshomaru watched you die. Release Rin spirit!"

"Be gone imp," wind swirls around Jaken throwing him against a rock.

"Why, why are you doing this?" Rin tries again to get an answer but the figure vanishes taking Rin with her.

Ayame and Koga arrive in time to see Rin disappear with the woman. "Impossible," says Koga.

The next day Sesshomaru returns to the mountain, not smelling Rin anywhere. "Where is she?" his voice is quiet and he has his hand on the hilt of Bakusaiga.

"My lord there was nothing that could be done. I tried but," Jaken has tears in his eyes.

"My wolves were all blown away by that woman. I thought she was dead," says Koga.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrow, "What woman?"

Jaken looks up and wiping his eyes says, "It was Kagura my Lord. That female incarnation of Naraku, she was the one hurting Rin. She, she…she whaaa." Jaken breaks down in tears again.

"I was able to get a fix on the direction she was headed," Ayame walks up to the dog demon. She reaches out her arms and holds Rin's clothes and sword out to Sesshomaru. "The spirit that took Rin, Kagura, she is headed west."

Sesshomaru grabs Rin's belongings and leaves the cave. He launches himself into the skies, and flies off in the direction of his territory. While flying Sesshomaru looks down at the sword he gave Rin. The scabbard is made from the same tree Tensaiga, and Tetsaiga's sheaths are from. The blade has a purple and pink tint to it. It is the hilt that is true beauty thought, appearing to be made from hundreds of Sakura petals. The hilt and the color is how the sword was given its name. Tightening his grip on Sakura, Sesshomaru vows to get Rin back.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Kagura's the culprit but how? Next chapter "Sesshomaru asks for help?" Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Rated T**

**I do not own InuYasha**

Chapter 5: Sesshomaru Asks for Help

Sesshomaru is flying through the skies until he comes to his target. Landing at the large castle in the clouds he walks up the long stair case. "Mother, I have a request," Sesshomaru has thought how to best deal with a vengeful spirit and decided his mother's stone is his best option.

"Oh, this wouldn't happen to be about the human girl that sword belongs to now would it?" Sesshomaru's mother sits on her throne at the top of the stairs. Her fur draped around her shoulders, a bored expression on her face.

"Rin has been taken," Sesshomaru had prepared himself for his mother's scrutiny.

"Yes I know," Sesshomaru looks at his mother, surprise evident in his eyes. "Oh don't be shocked my son. Since the day I revived her I have kept a close watch on her. If she is truly so important to my dear, precious, son of course I would want to protect her. Plus the aura that surrounds Rin after she came back from Hell interreges me."

Sesshomaru's look is of complete composure now. "I need the Meidou stone Father left you. The one who took Rin,"

"Is a spirit. I know. I have watched it all and personally I am against letting the wind demon have her way, but what is in it for me should I let you have the last thing your Father left me?" The female dog demon's eyes light with mischief anticipating her son's answer.

"What do you want?" is Sesshomaru's reply.

"Hmph," Sesshomaru's mother folds her arms, "you are no fun. Fine I want you to bring me the thing connecting Kagura, was her name right, bring me the thing she has connected her spirit to in this world. There should be something physical she has attached her soul to, I want that." Her eyes have grown dark and cold.

"Fine," Sesshomaru gets up and holds out his hand. His mother smiles and hands him the Meidou stone. Sesshomaru turns and leaves. He takes to the skies again and flies off towards the small village InuYasha resides.

Landing on the outskirts of the village Sesshomaru waits for them to come out. Kagome and InuYasha approach. "Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" asks InuYasha he had hoped that with Rin gone he would see less of his brother.

"I need to borrow her," Sesshomaru points to Kagome.

InuYasha growls and draws Tetseiga. Kagome looks at Sesshomaru and not seeing Rin guesses the meaning, "Where is Rin-chan?"

"Kagome?" InuYasha looks around but he doesn't see the human girl. "Hey Sesshomaru where is she?"

Sesshomaru's grip tightens on Rin's sword, "Kagura took her."

The shock in both InuYasha and Kagome's eyes is obvious. They were present when she past. "Kagura's dead though, how could she take Rin?" asks InuYasha.

"I see alright I will go." Kagome runs back to the village and grabs her bow. "Let's go InuYasha."

"Uh," unsure of what is going on but unwilling to leave his wife with his brother InuYasha says, "Right!"

Sesshomaru leads the way to his lands where Kagura has taken Rin. "Sesshomaru let me ask you, why do you need my help? Tenseiga should be able to kill Kagura."

Sesshomaru looks at the priestess who is considered stronger than any other either alive or dead. "Her soul is probably bound to something physical. Your powers will be able to break that bond."

"I see," Kagome doesn't ask any more questions. InuYasha doesn't say anything feeling it is way beyond his mind. Instead he decides to keep Kagome safe while she helps Sesshomaru save his precious Rin.

xXx A Cave in the West xXx

Rin is tied to a stalagmite blood flowing from several wounds. "Why won't you _die_?" The figure of Kagura stands hovering above Rin. "Why can't I kill you? What is wrong with you?"

Rin looks up at the ghostly figure, "I don't know, but since I was brought back from Hell my soul and body have both gone through changes. It is because of this change I can use the demonic blade Sakura."

Kagura glares down at the human woman and again cuts her, "dance of wind blades."

"Ahnn," a deep gash across Rin's left arm appears. "Stop Kagura-san, I don't know what I did but killing me will not make Sesshomaru love you!" Rin shouts the last part emphasizing her words. "You can never have him. He never wanted you! Don't you see it was your sorrow and loneliness he was drawn too! This will never make him look at YOU! AHNN" another gash appears on Rin's leg.

"Shut UP! If you hadn't returned to him and just stayed in that village it would be just me and him."

"KAGURA!" Kagome's voice rings throughout the cave. "Release her Kagura!" Kagura turns and sees the priestess standing bow drawn and arrow pointing at her. "Release her NOW or I will shoot."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Will Kagura release Rin? Can Kagome kill Kagura a second time? And what is this change in Rin? Find out next chapter: Rin's Secret! Review I love reviews. **

**Thank you to everyone who has encouraged me to continue with this story. Next chapter is for all of my reviewers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is for my reviewers, with special thanks to icegirljenni and pammazola both of which have been very supportive to this story. Too all my other reviewers I thank you from the bottom of my heart! This chapter is for all the reviewers! **

**Rated T, though could possibly considered M for disembodied soul, and slight language**

**I do not own InuYasha. **

Chapter 6: Rin's Secret

"KAGURA, release Rin now or I will shoot," Kagome is standing in the mouth of the cave bow drawn with an arrow pointed at the ghostly figure of Kagura.

"Hahahahahahahahaha," Kagura's disembodied voice rings throughout the cave. "You think you can kill me! Please Kagome you are not that great a sho-" an arrow whizzes through Kagura's right arm and hits something behind her. "Argh, ahn," Kagura falls holding her onto right side. "What did you do?"

"I shot your anchor but just the side of it." Kagome walks further into the cave Sesshomaru and InuYasha behind her.

Kagura looks up, "Sesshomaru!" she calls and floats over to him. "Oh Sesshomaru I knew you would come. Now watch me as I find a way to kill this strange girl."

Sesshomaru glares at Kagura draws Tenseiga and slashes through the ghost. "Give Rin back," is all Sesshomaru says.

Kagura's ghostly figure reforms above Rin. "Why Sesshomaru, why this strange human girl? Can't you tell she isn't normal? No matter how much I cut her she doesn't die. When I first started attacking her my attacks should have crippled her, but they merely scratched and bruised her! And when I tried to kill her they left cuts, and then…"

"SHUT UP!" Rin's voice rings throughout the cave. "Shut up, shut up, shut UP!" Tears fall from Rin's eyes, and sobs rack her no longer bleeding body.

Kagome takes a deep breath and approaches Rin. "You still haven't told him."

Rin shakes her head and looks away from the three who came to safe her. "Tell me what?" Sesshomaru moves forward.

"Rin she," Kagome looks at Rin but deciding it needs to be said continues, "When you brought her back to life the first time you changed her. She healed faster than normal and demon auras didn't affect her nearly as much. The second time not only her spirit but her body was affected." Rin draws her knees up and hides her face behind them. "Rin is a human who under normal circumstances can't be killed. What me and Miroku believes happened is when Rin was revived a second time, she brought some of Hell's aura with her and it now acts a shield. It also allows her to wield demon blades."

Sesshomaru stares at Rin whose body is shaking from fear and humiliation. It all makes sense to him now, why Rin can control Sakura, why Kagome recommended having it made for her, why the bruises healed in a matter of days not weeks, and why she was so different. "Rin," Sesshomaru kneels down a wraps his arms around the young woman. "It is okay Rin; as long as you are alive I don't care about anything else. I said it in Hell and I will repeat it now, I will give anything for you to live." Rin looks up and Sesshomaru strokes her tear stained cheeks with the palm of his hand, "I love you Rin."

Rin's eyes light up and she smiles despite the pain from her tied hands, "I love you to Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru leans down and…

"Dance of wind blades!" Kagura calls. She had watched the entire exchange, and now with her heart truly broken with the truth facing her, is determined to kill the cause of her anguish. "Dance of the Dragon!" a twister encases Rin and tears apart the cave.

"Kagome!" InuYasha grabs Kagome and pulls her out of the collapsing cavern.

"RIN!" Calls Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, if you wish for this girl to live then walk away now. Leave behind your feelings for her and give your heart to ME!" Kagura's figure is hovering above the collapsed cave in front of the twister slowly tearing at Rin's skin.

Screams can be heard coming from the tornado. Sesshomaru's hand lands not on Bakuseiga or Tenseiga but Sakura. Lifting the blade into the air he throws it into the twister, "Rin call your sword!" calls InuYasha seeing his brother's intentions.

Rin reaches out with her now free hands and calls out to Sakura. The blade pierces the tornado and flies into Rin's hands. Grasping her blade Rin calls "Sakura Dragon Strike!" Pink fire erupts from the blade and tears through the swirling winds. Rin starts to fall; Sesshomaru catches her and brings her down softly.

Sesshomaru stands grasping Rin in his arms refusing to let her go. "Kagura," Sesshomaru looks up at the woman, "I will never give Rin up."

"Damn You!" Kagura raises her hand then feels a stab of pain course through her ghostly body. "What?"

Kagome's arrow is embedded into a fan, the object connecting Kagura's soul to her powers. "Now Sesshomaru!" calls InuYasha.

Sesshomaru moves quickly and cuts Kagura with Tenseiga. The ghost disappears this time not with the wind but for good. InuYasha and Kagome check on Rin then leave heading home.

Rin and Sesshomaru do not head back for Koga's mountain to pick Jaken and Au-Un up instead they head towards Sesshomaru's castle.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**So what do you all think? Last chapter up tomorrow most likely! Final Chapter: First Night! Review please. Thank you again to all my reviewers and supporters for this story.**


	7. Chapter 7: Final

**Hello readers! This is the final chapter, thank you all for coming on this mystery ride (though I am sure it was all very obvious). This chapter is dedicated to my proof reader. **

**Rated M for explicit sexual content. **

**Warning OOC! Especially for Sesshomaru!**

**I still do NOT own InuYasha! Never have never will. **

Final Chapter: First Night to Forever!

Sesshomaru walks over to the collapsed cave and picks up the fan Kagome had fired her arrow into. Kagome and InuYasha are checking on Rin. Removing the fan from the arrow, not touching the arrow in the process, Sesshomaru slips the item into his armor. Turning around he picks Rin up and watching Kagome and InuYasha leave takes off into the skies.

Instead of heading north to Koga's mountain they head to a mountain close by, Sesshomaru's home. The castle is similar in style to that of his mothers except it is on land and not floating in the clouds. Setting down Sesshomaru releases Rin and leads her into the building. Rin looks around fascinated by the intricate carvings and paintings adoring the castle.

Sesshomaru leads Rin to a bathing area, "You can wash up here." He turns and walks down the hall turning into a bedroom. Rin looks after him with a slight pout.

'_Jaken is finally nowhere near and he is separating himself from me!_' "Hmph" turning around Rin goes into the bathing room finding the water nice and hot. Slipping in Rin scrubs off the dried blood being careful not to remove any healing skin. Getting out of the tub she dries off and puts on a fresh kimono that was sitting folded on a table. "Sesshomaru, did you wish to bathe as well?" Rin asks as she enters the room Sesshomaru had walked into after directing her to the bath.

What she sees has her gasping in delight. Sesshomaru's shirt and armor are off. His two swords sit resting against a wall. His body's muscles are easily visible with the candle light, the soft glow giving the demon an even more beautiful look about him. Rin stands in the door mouth agape at the scene before her, and then Sesshomaru turns and her eyes lock onto his mother's necklace. "No Rin I do not require a bath. Please come in," Sesshomaru ushers Rin into the room and takes his mother's necklace off.

Rin realizes the bed in the corner is made with the covers turned down. Her heart rate picks up and she blushes slightly. Sesshomaru walks over to his beautiful woman slowly crossing the distance between them. Reaching a hand out, he captures the back of her neck in his hand and guides her body flush against his. Rin looks up at the perfect being in front of her watching as he bends down and claims her lips.

Rin welcomes the feel of her lord's lips on hers, opening her mouth to allow his tongue in she reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru growls deep in his throat at Rin's eagerness and the scent of her want coming off of her freshly bathed body. The smell to his is addictive, Jasmine and spring water mixed with a sweet honey scent. Sesshomaru slowly guides their bodies to the awaiting bed. As Rin's knees hit the top of the raised material Sesshomaru gently sets her back against the soft fabric all the while keeping their lips locked in the mind bending kiss.

Rin feels her body touch the bed and reality hits in hard and fast, "Wait!" Rin pushes away from Sesshomaru and curls into a ball. "I, I can't," tears are forming in the human woman's eyes.

Sesshomaru looks at the scene before him; he reaches out and pulls Rin into his arms. "What is wrong?"

Rin looks up at Sesshomaru who is lovingly running his hands through her hair. Biting her bottom lip, an action that makes desire spike through the dog demon, she says, "You heard it from Kagome-san I have Hell's aura wrapped around me. I carry the traces of an unclean and filthy place where ever I go. How can you want someone who isn't human, isn't demon? I don't even have the right to call myself a half-demon. I am freak, my body is no longer normal," tears fall down Rin's cheeks.

Sesshomaru smiles, not a I'm going to rip you to shreds smile, no a real loving gentle smile. Wiping the tears from Rin's face he says, "Remember I love you Rin, I said it after I heard about what has happened to you."

Rin looks up at her lord, the one she loves, and finally feels like she is where she belongs. Nuzzling into Sesshomaru's bare chest Rin says, "Thank you, Sesshomaru." Rin allows herself to be pushed back onto her back as Sesshomaru slowly undoes the obi around Rin's kimono. Removing the cloth sash he slowly removes the rest of the material covering Rin's body.

Sesshomaru, a strong demon lord, is speechless at the sight laid out beneath him. Rin's midnight hair is fanned out beneath her, her eyes are slightly down cast, her breathing has picked up, and her smooth creamy skin has a slight blush to it. He already knew her body was a sin, but her angelic face was now just as sinful. Sesshomaru slowly leans down, his left hand moving up the right side of Rin's body, and captures the sensual goddess beneath him in a kiss.

The kiss is deep, causing all else to slip away. Rin moans into the kiss as Sesshomaru's hand finds its way to her breast cupping and kneading the soft round skin. His fingers reach out and pinch the nipple causing her to gasp and arch up into the touch. Sesshomaru smiles at the reaction and continues his slow search of her perfect breast.

Unable to resist, Sesshomaru's other hand slowly travels down. Starting at her calf he slowly brings it up to rest in Rin's most secret of sensitive of places. As one finger dips in Rin loses control, throws her head back breaking the kiss, wraps her arms around Sesshomaru's back, and moans out. Sesshomaru leans down and kisses Rin's neck sucking and nibbling his way down. Reaching her breast not occupied by his other hand he captures her nipple in his mouth.

The attention at both her breast and between her legs causes Rin to pant heavily and squirm beneath Sesshomaru, "Please I can't take much more." Sesshomaru removes his hands from their positions causing an unsatisfied Rin to moan in displeasure, but he moves and positions himself at her entrance. Sesshomaru can smell the intoxicating scent of Rin's arousal beating at him in urgency, but he will be gentle. Slowly he presses into Rin, and when she gasps not is pleasure but in pain he stops. Rin takes several deep settling breaths before motioning for Sesshomaru to continue. In one quick move Sesshomaru enters fully and captures Rin's gasp in his mouth. He starts to move slow and steady.

As time goes by Rin starts to arch up into each thrust and Sesshomaru's pace picks up. As each near the end their mouths practically meld together. Their kisses become feverish as their bodies rhythm becomes frantic. Rin reaches her climax, "Sesshomaru!" Rin shouts out holding onto her love has she rides her first orgasm out, Sesshomaru follows behind, whispering "Rin" into her ear.

Sesshomaru waits for his legs to settle before picking Rin up and careering her to the bath. He gets in with her and washes them both. Drying her off he carries her back to bed and climbing in next to her they fall asleep, Rin's head on Sesshomaru's chest, and his arms around her body.

The next morning Rin awakes to find Sesshomaru looking down at her, his hands combing through her hair. "Morning Sesshomaru," Rin says.

Sesshomaru leans down and kisses Rin lightly, "Morning." He then gets out of bed and starts to get dressed. "Get dressed Rin; there are some things we need to see to today."

Rin looks at her lord and now lover confused but does has he says, and gets dressed. A little while later they are flying through the clouds heading towards Koga's mountain. Landing on the mountain Sesshomaru and Rin are greeted by the wolf demon tribe, Au-Un, and a very upset green Imp. "My Lord, why did you leave me behind I could have been of help!" Sesshomaru ignores Jaken and steps on him approaching Koga.

"Thank you," Sesshomaru grabs Au-Un's reins and leads him to where Rin is standing. Ayame walks up to the human woman.

"Come by and visit us any time, you are more than welcome." Rin smiles at the female wolf demon.

"Sure, I will," answers Rin. Sesshomaru picks Rin up and places her in Au-Un saddle; tossing Jaken on as well takes off without another word. "My lord where are we going to now," Rin's tone has turned formal again, but only because she doesn't wish to shock Jaken anymore than necessary. Too bad Sesshomaru's answer does just that.

"I need to deliver something to Mother," says Sesshomaru.

Jaken looks wide eyed and faints almost falling off of Au-Un's back. "Is it about her necklace the one with the Meidou stone?"

Sesshomaru looks over at Rin and nods his head yes. They continue the journey in silence except for a song Rin starts to hum. Sesshomaru finds the sound soothing and peaceful a sign his Rin is safe and beside him. They arrive at the castle in the sky that his Mother rules over and land on the steps.

"Ah my son I see you were able to retrieve your human," Sesshomaru's mother says with feigned excitement.

"Yes, here is the Meidou stone and the item you asked for as payment." Sesshomaru hands his mother both the necklace with the Meidou stone and the fan Kagome shot, the anchor to Kagura's soul.

Sesshomaru's mother's eyes light up has she reaches out and takes the items. "Now my son what did you need my Meidou stone for? I think I have the right to know."

Rin and Jaken both look at Sesshomaru also being interested in why he needed it. "Kagura had scattered Rin's scent, so I used the Meidou stone to find Kagura. As a stone linking this world and the next I figured it could show me the path to a spirit residing here, and I was right."

The female dog demon looks at her son with surprise but laughs still the same, "My dear Sesshomaru, it was not the spirit you were tracking with the Meidou but the aura of Hell attached to your human. Did you not realize that?"

Sesshomaru glares at his mother and turns to leave, "Wait, I would like to thank her." Rin walks up several steps and bows to Sesshomaru's mother, "Thank you Okasa-sama." Smiling at the female demon Rin turns and gets back onto Au-Un. Sesshomaru ensuring Rin is secure heads off into the sky with Au-Un caring his Rin behind him.

The female dog demon, Sesshomaru's mother looks on and sighs, "He truly is like his father in the strangest ways."

Rin and Sesshomaru fly off towards the east, heading to expand Sesshomaru's land. Though Rin's body and soul has changed, and she is still a mortal, Sesshomaru will keep her beside him until the day Rin's human body can no longer remain in this world.

THE END.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I hope you all enjoyed "His Rin" and the mystery of this story. Please review and don't miss my next InuYasha fanfic a cross over between InuYasha and Kekkaishi. "What happens why Tokine, Yoshimori and their dog spirits fall down the well at the Higarashi shrine? Can they come to terms with the unsettling new world they find themselves in? And how do they handle Kagome a priestess married to a half-demon?" Please support me further. I love all my readers and reviewers get double the love! **

**This story has been edited and reloaded. **


End file.
